Walking into the deepest night
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Lucy couldn't sleep because she thought of her family. She decided to head outside to have a walk to clear her mind a bit. Guess who she will meet there! NaLu! :3
1. The stranger

**Well I was walking with my mother and my grandmother outside in the evening and it was really cold ... and somehow THIS popped into my head so, enjoy!**

**This is my 8th story! Yaay! And you know 8 is my favorite number so douple yay! *smiling***

**If my name would be Hiro Mashima I would own Fairy Tail but I'm not Hiro-sensei!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 ~ The stranger**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes sighing deeply. I was home – lying in my bed in my apartment trying to sleep. But I just couldn't. My mind was by my family, my parents who died years ago. I felt so sad even thinking about the fact that I'm alone. I really felt lonely but who can I blame? I stood up grabbing my black skirt, my midnight blue t-shirt and my white jacked to change my clothes.

_Maybe walking in the fresh air would clear my mind? Who knows?_

As I changed I grabbed my knee-length black boots to slip into them, grabbing my keys to lock the door behind me as I faced the dark night. I walked down the road. There weren't any light burning expect the light who bright up the streets through Magnolia, the city where I lived. It was almost November and I can tell you it was _very_ cold. I followed walking with the river beside me; there was a plash time to time that came from the river.

_Mama what shall I do? Life my live lonely until I die? Is there no one outside who wants a girlfriend? Shouldn't life be happier?_

As if the answer would be in the dark night sky I looked up facing the beautiful stars shining bright. I love watching them and do that often. I felt save when I looked into this white slighly hell blue light that says "I'm always by your side".

I smiled as I remembered my dad explaining how both gave me the name Lucy. My parents, Layla and Jude Heartfilia met in the guild "Love and Lucky". But then my mother got pregnant and they decided to leave the guild together. The day they leaved the guild the "K" from the word "Lucky" broke down from the shield. Instead there was standing "Lucy". That was how they decided to call me Lucy if I was a girl.

I imagined my mother and my father both standing beside me. My mother was just so beautiful. I have those shoulder long blonde hair from her and my dad and I knew that my chocolate brown orbs are from my mother too. I myself look like my mother and everyone one who knew my mother would say that we look like sisters - like twins. A simple tear run down my right cheek as I continued to think of my family. I just wished I could see them only once again. I wanted to talk with them and take a family picture to remember them. I'm glad I have this photo where I was a child about three years sitting on a chair with my doll "Michelle" in my hands and my parents behind me.

That is how I should feel - happy _not_ sad and lonely. I sighed. Neither I realized that a man passed beside me nor that he stopped walking into the opposite direction I was heading to. I only realized him as I felt his warm hand onto my shoulder. I turned around to face him, surprised of course.

"Hey are you okay, Miss? I smelt salty water when you passed so I thought it were tears."

What the hell? Which man would ask a woman he never met before such a question? More important: Which stranger is he, that he can _smell_ tears? I blinked a few times look confused into his onyx eyes when I realized that his hair was pink. Seriously, pink? Am I dreaming? Okay Lucy you're definitely freaking out!

As I looked at him I saw he was wearing gray jeans with a white T-shirt and a simple black jacket. But his jacket was open but it seems like he didn't bother closing it.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. Just remembered my death mother" I looked down to wipe away the lonely tear that nearly frozed on my cheek because it's really cold outside.

"Sorry about your mother... I bet she was as beautiful as you" his lips curled into a big toothy-grin that let my heart feel warm.

Wait, was he flirting with me? I crossed my arms over my chest as I spoke: "Okay Mister, stop flirting with me!" I stopped when my eyes catched his pink hair again. I couldn't help but ask him that question: "Umm is your hair really pink or am I too tired to see the colour?.." I saw as he rolled his eyes but I wanted to know it! You only once in your life meet a guy with pink hair, right?

"It's NOT pink, it's SALMON! Can't you see?" he complained annoyed in a slight anger. I bet a lot of people were asking him the same question - including me. I just liked his pouting and angry face he made that let me start giggle.

Thinking of it he looked really cute pouting like a little boy.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm tired and it doesn't helped me that there were no light and since it's dark I couldn't see your hair colour was _salmon_, you know?" I flashed a smile on my lips.

"Yeah okay" he sighed " are you heading to your house?" I nodded.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought walking under the night sky would help me cleaning my mind."

"You also couldn't sleep?" I looked confused at him. "I also couldn't but I have no clue why I just couldn't fall asleep..."

It seems like he lost in his mind as he looked down at the floor, I followed his gaze but there was nothing but stones.

"Anyways" I flinched in surprise as he spoke "shall I accompany you?" I raised a brow at him. Didn't he lived in the opposite dirrection?

"Huh? Don't you live in that direction?" I pointed with my finger in the direction I came from.

"Nah. Actually I only wanted to walk around and clear my head - just like you I think. Don't you think we have a lot in common? I mean we both couldn't sleep and headed outside to clear our mind, don't we?" he was smiling and there was a true thing in his words so I only nodded.

"Okay if you want to accompany me than I'm fine with it" I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't say no and this guy doesn't sound like those one they only want to play with their girl so why not?

There was a silence between us. I bet we both didn't know what to talk but as I thought we would walk like this untilforever he broke the silence.

"So umm ... do you like cats?" What's that for a question? I thought he would ask me how old I am or a question about work. I mean he looked like he's working so I thought he would ask something but I was totally wrong.

"Y-Yes, why are you asking?" I turned to look at him and hope he wouldn't see me looking at him..

"Because I have one" he also turned into my direction to look into my eyes and I did the same but felt flustered.

"Really, you have one? Which colour and what name?" I never thought that he would have a cat. I think that was the last think I would think of him.

"He's a male and I called him Happy because he is just happy everyday and often smiles" can a cat smile? "Happy has a blue fur but his belly is white. Oh and he likes shouting "Aye" sometimes" I stopped walking and I think he realised it because he turned around to face me once again and started chuckling as his onxy orbs looked into my brown ones.

"WHAT?"Which cat has a blue fur, is smiling and can _talk_?!" I half shouted half asked him. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It's impossible that cat have a blue fur nor that they can talk!

"First your pink hair and now a speaking cat. What comes next you like dragons and eat fire?" I asked him half laughing, my voice filled with sarasm.

That stranger started grinning - again!

"Actually I really do like dragons but instead of eating fire, I love eating hot spicy food but it's similiar after all I think." his grin grew into a big smirk. I was confused and suprised by his answer. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open and I think that was the reason while he started laughing. But he stopped after some seconds and we continued walking beside each other.

"So now that you know what I like ... what about you? What do you like?"

I have to clear my throat first before I started speaking: "Well I love reading and writing books. Actually I'm writing a novel for my best friend Levy-chan. I also love taking a bath and likes to knuddle my doll what lookes like a snowman-dog but it's just too cute! I called the doll "Plue"!" I was smiling excited as I told him about the things I liked. But when I turned to face him he looked confused as if I had something in my face so I asked him "What?"

"You're really a weird woman" Did he just call me weird?

"I'm not! You're the weird one having a blue talking cat that smiles. Oh and I forgot you can smell tears, eat hot spicy food and like dragons not to speak from your hair! " I almost shouted.

"Even if you don't look that bad and have well build body under you T-shirt doesn't mean you can flirt or tease any girl you just met nor can you call her weird! Make that with your friends, idiot!" he chocked a eyebrow at me grinning.

"Why are you grinning, idiot?" What stranger is he that he thinks he can do everything?

"Because you do like me, don't you?" his face came closer to mine and I held my breath.

"No, I don't!" I crossed my hands over my chest once more trying my best to look away from him.

"Don't deny it! You called me handsome with a muscular body!" he was enjoying teasing me a lot I could feel it.

I felt flustered and knew my cheeks were burning red right now.

"S-Shut up pinky!" I stomped away from him following the river. But he kept following me and I swear I could feel him smirking behind me...

* * *

After 5 more minutes we finally arrived my apartment but I forgot he was still there until he cleared his throat letting me turn around to face his smile.

"I never asked about your name, beautiful. Would you tell me?" I was thinking if it was okay telling him my name. But since he didn't do anything rude I decided to tell him. At least he was nice and I have to admit it was a nice night walk with him and I would do that again with him ... What was that? Going again with him? With a stranger? I grabbed my face into my hands before I looked into his coal eyes.

I'm not falling for a stranger, am I?

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And stop flirting with me" as I continued looking at his face I could actually see how his face brighten up and he smile grew. Great Lucy a strager know where you live and what you name is.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi!" his smile grew into a toothy grin r.

I just blinked and looked at him. Did he just call me Luigi? As in Mario and Luigi who have to safe princess Peach? There was no sight in his face that he was trying to tease me again.

"It's Lucy!" I shouted at him and pouted like a little girl.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" he flashed me again his grin agains me. That grin really makes him look cute and hot ...

I couldn't help but smiled since I don't want be the only one being sad or moody.

"Okay Natsu, thanks for that nice night walk. It was a lot of fun." Oh no I'm blushing again and I can see he's enjoying it. Damn it Lucy stop your cheeks to turn more red!

"Yeah it was really a lot of fun! Maybe we can do that again?" now his grin disappered leaving me there standing with wide eyes. I could read it from his eyes that he wanted to hear a "Yeah of course!". But where he just asking me on a date? Come on Lucy you're thinking too much of it!

"Well if I can't sleep again, I would be glad to have you by my side walking" now it was time for me to grin instead of Natsu.

He grabbed into his pocket to take out a pen and a sheet of paper. He walked to my wall to write something down. I wanted to know what it is and I was about to see something but then he stopped writing, folded the sheet, held his hand out to me and said: "Call me when you need something or when you want to go around the city in the middle of the night."

I grabbed the sheet and my eyes widen in shock as I unfolded it. He has written down his phone number?

"Uhh thanks" I mumbled because I didn't know what to answer. I unlocked the door to my apartment behind me and opened it to enter.

"Hey Lucy" I turned around to look at his lovely grin "good night."

With that he turned around and waved me without turning around. I stood on my door until I couldn't see him anymore when I realized I didn't wished him the same.

"Good night, Natsu" I whispered into the air before I closed the door and headed to bed to get a good long sleep.

I changed from my outfit into pajama and was lying under my blanket, cuddling with my Plue doll when my eyes closed and I finally felt asleep.

_That guy ..._

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I've ever made! I feel so proud! Okay it took me a few hours but hey it's not that bad, hopefully..**

**Did you like the first chapter? Tell me and be an angle!**

**Review ~**


	2. Work

**It took me some time finally start writing but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 ~ Work**_

I awoke of the sound from something. Slowly I opened my eyes to look at the thing that waked me from my sweet dream.

"Damn" I mumbled as I recogniced it was my alarm. I had work today!

I turned my alarm off and rubbed my sleep away as I went into my bathroom.

_A hot shower will help_

With that I opened the door to my bathroom to strip my clothes. I went under the shower to shampoo my blonde hair and my body with strawberry and vanilia scent before I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried my wet hair plus my body and headed into my room to dress me in a knee-lengh tight black skirt and a yellow strapless top I went to the kitchen to grab some toast with bacon. After my little breakfast snack I grabbed my bag and headed to the entrance door to open it. With my key I closed that door and headed to work.

While walking I remembered last night when I headed for a walk. A smile made it's way to my lips as I remembered Natsu.

After 10 minutes walking I arrived my work - The Fairy Tail company.

I really love working there with all my friends like Levy-chan, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana and many more. I opened the door and entered it smiling. I wished everyone I passed by a good morning while I was heading into the 6th floor. It was the floor where I worked with my best friend Levy-chan.

"Good morning Levy-chan!" I smiled at the bluenette who was already working on her computer. Her face bright up as she saw me.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!" she stood up to hug me tightly. I smiled at the 24 years old bluenette who was in the same age like me.

We took a seat - not far away from each other - and continued/started work. I was still tired because of the walk from yesterday and mouth flew open and a yawn come out. Levy noticed it because she turned to me.

"Coffee Lu-chan?" my brown orbs met her green ones and I nodded.

"Please. Maybe that would help me to stay awake ..." I mumbled the last words and Levy went to the kitchen and handed me my coffee. Greatful I took it and thanked her after I nipped on my hot coffee. She smiled to me and continued her work. I heard the clicking of the computer mouse time to time coming from Levy-chan or from me.

After some minutes of silence she asked me suddenly: "Hey Lu-chan, why are you so tired?" she stared at me as if I was sneaking into some house and I sighed.

"I couldn't sleep and headed for a funny walk at night" I smiled as I remembered the night with Natsu again.

"What is so funny about walking into the night?" _me and my big mouth._

"Well nothing I just thought it would sound funny so..."

"Lu-chan?" I saw it into her eyes that she didn't believe me and I sighed once again as I gave in.

"Fine. I met someone" I watched her reaction and I could see her eyes widen.  
"Who did you met?" Now she stopped working, only interested into my story.

"Ehhh a boy?"

"A boy?! How is he?" I sighed and already knew I regret talking about it.

"He's nice and good-looking and-"

"So he's your boyfriend" she exclaimed and I could feel the blood rushed into my face.

"L-Levy-chan! N-No he is not my b-boyfriend!" she smirked.

"Who is not your boyfriend?" I turned around to look at the raven haired boy. It was Gray one of my best friends here.

"Lu-chan met someone yesterday and I think it's her secret love!" Levy-chan explained and jumped from her seat excited. I rolled my eyes and rested my head onto my hand. I stood up and walked to them.

"He is NOT my boyfriend and I met him yesterday for the first time and-"

"You don't want to tell me you were out with some stranger?!" Gray asked half shouting.

"Would you let me explain everything without that one interrupt me?" I looked first to Gray who nodded than Levy-chan who looked worried.

"Alright... he accompanied me and walked me home while we were chatting and exactly he is some stranger...but he's not bad! He's nice caring and really funny too" I don't want to let them know everything. Gray and Levy would freak out if they heard that he could smell tears and that he have a blue talking cat ...

Both blinked then Levy shouted "He know where you live?" and Gray "I'm going to have a talk with him. Where does he live?"

"I don't know where he lives!" the memory as Natsu gave me his number came back. Maybe I should call him that he can explain everything. I searched for his number into my bag but forgot it home.

"Can we please talk about this at lunch?" both nodded and I sighed in relief. Gray walked back to his seat in another room with Loke and I tried to think of how I get out of that. The time flew away and soon, exactly after some hours, Gray came and asked "Ready?" and I gulped. I didn't know how to explain it to them but maybe on the way to the local it would cross my mind.

"Ah Lucy, Gray and Levy" we all turned to where the voice come from.

"Erza!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Would you mind if I join you today at lunch?" she smiled. How beautiful she looked with her red long hair.

"No! We were heading to the local into the Blueberrystreet." Gray said nervous.(Since Luce lives in the Strawberrystreet why not?)

Most people in the company are afraid of getting Erza angry because she can be _really_ scary when she is angry!

We headed to the elevator when I felt a dark aura behind me. I turned around to saw Juvia hiding behind some door mumbling "Love rival". Well she loves Gray and thinks every person beside him want him as a boyfriend. But Gray is more like a big brother to me and I really like him.

We drove to the ground floor and headed outside to the said street to enter the local. We took a seat and ordered. I took some salad with some toast while Erza ordered a strawberry caked what leaved everyone on the desk with a open mouth. Gray ordered some meat with salad while Levy ordered spaghetti.

While we waited for our ordered meal Levy started the conservation.

"So Lu-chan start to explain your story!" she looked really excited and Gray just nodded.

"Which story?" Erza asked letting the three sigh in unison.

"I met a boy yesterday for the first time when I headed for a walk because I couldn't sleep. And those two" I pointed first at Levy than at Gray "think I'm in love or was out with some stranger .."

Erza answered fast. "I never knew you have a b-boyfriend" she stuttered and her face was as red as her hair.

"Did you listened to my words? Yeah maybe he is some stranger but he's also a nice and caring person! Not to think of how funny he can be. I know he's not a bad person. Stop thinking he is when you all never met him." I couldn't belive that all of them thought he is a bad guy. Seriously not every person is bad!

Our ordered meal come and we started eating.

"Some more questions?" I asked not sure if they would stop there and believe me.

"Yeah. Lu-chan do you know his name?" I blinked a few times and nodded.

"Tell us" Erza and Gray said in unison.

"Okay his name is-" I was interrupted again from someone and I looked into the persons eyes angry.

"Excuse me beautiful may I sit beside you?" my eyes widen at the voice, those onxy eyes and this toothy grin.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned at me.

"N-Natsu!" my face burned and I knew everyone was looking at me.

"Wait you know Natsu?" Gray asked suddenly. I nodded and let Natsu sit beside me.

"Well he is the stranger I was walking with yesterday" I explained.

"Hey Gray, Erza!" his grin is really awesome.

"Natsu" as he heard Erza's voice he shivered.

"Y-Yes?"

"Congratulation for your realationship" my eyes widen at Erza's words and I could see her blushing a bit.

"We aren't together!" I exclaimed.

"We aren't?" I turned to Natsu who smiked at me serious about his question. I bet he just wanted to tease me but that didn't help me that my face was as red as Erza's beautiful long hair.

"No we aren't!" I nearly shouted.

Finally after arguing a bit all gave in and we continued eating. Natsu ordered some fire chicken to join us.

We were talking about how Natsu met me and thank god they understand now that he's not a stranger nor evil or bad. While eating I asked how they met Natsu and Gray explained that they are childhood friends.

I blushed as Erza said they were often bathing together when they were kids and Natsu asked me if I had fever since my head was so read. He took his hand on my forehead what only let my face burn more.

After lunch we headed back to work. Levy and I were talking about some special book and when my next chapter from my novel will be out while Gray, Erza and Natsu talked about what they like. Erza stared with weapons while Gray said he loved ice and Natsu wanted to be a dragon with a lot of fire in his lungs.

I sweatdropped when I heard their conservation - glad that we were back at work.

* * *

**Finally! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me!**


End file.
